Frónesis
by Reveire
Summary: En Ayato se ven los ojos que poseen una ansiedad casi inexplicable, como si él recordara, como si él supiera.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Ayato/Touka/Kaneki.

 **Notas:** Le debo dos regalos a nuestra hermana mayor y te regalo esto, **tonta Cassie,** de verdad espero que lo disfrutes porque lo escribí rápido y este escrito carece de sentido (¿?).

* * *

 **Frónesis**

[Según Aristóteles, «Frónesis» es la acción virtuosa, el pensamiento moral y la sabiduría práctica. Llega a resumirse como «prudencia»].

* * *

La destruyen, le arrancan el corazón, la pisotean, la despojan de su infierno creado a base de angustias agridulces y granos de café, la odian, la aman, le devoran el alma, le despedazan las alas, la humillan, la besan, la golpean, le toman de las manos, la empujan al abismo, degustan su carne y sanan sus heridas.

–Te voy a medio-matar, estúpida–susurra sonriendo, rasguñando con sus manos la piel rasposa de ella. Suelta una risa al recordar la voz seca de ese de monstruo pálido llamado Ken Kaneki.

Touka gime, grita, ama, odia, suplica, pide por mas, añora, se aleja, llora, ríe, se sumerge en el mar de la locura, sangra, vive, muere, desprecia el placer, ama el dolor, se aferra a los orgasmos, le envuelve la cintura, llora, llora, llora.

–Mocoso…–murmura, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, y en vez de cantarle el odio melancólico que le tiene, siente que su hermano de toda una vida de sufrimiento le besa los labios metálicos.

No, no, no.

(Idiota. Puedo sentir tus lágrimas colándose en mis labios).

Touka recuerda, olvida, recuerda, olvida, recuerda, olvida, recuerda, olvida, olvida, olvida…y llega al orgasmo; el placer le golpea los muslos. El pecado y el amor son tan grandes que la mirada se le torna borrosa, y puede ver como se aleja del infierno, uno en el que existían Hinami, Uta, el viejo jodido, Yomo, Yoriko, padre, madre y…

Touka olvida; solo importa que ahora está siendo succionada por Ayato, y que en un punto ambos –vergonzosamente–lo aceptan.

Siente la viscosidad de su hermandad sobre la piel raspada, y se hunde lentamente en el charco de su infancia. Ayato sonríe, como quien desarma y arma –una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez– a un maniquí defectuoso. Quiere destruirla, y quiere armarla a su gusto.

Porque a él le hubiera gustado ser protegido por ella.

(Men-ti-ra).

Touka olvida, recuerda, olvida, recuerda.

Un infierno…

Hinami, Hinami con sus sonrisas; y Shuu, y Yoriko, y Nishio, y…

–No, mejor…–La mira–, te voy a matar por completo. A ver si ya no naces defectuosa, hermanita.

Y podría odiarle, a este estúpido mocoso. Porque Ayato toma ambos brazos y se los quiebra, y la obliga a olvidar… En Ayato se ven los ojos que poseen una ansiedad casi inexplicable, como si él recordara, como si él supiera…

–Después de todo, tú tienes más de ciento tres huesos…–Sonríe de vuelta y contiene las lágrimas.

Ayato la ama, la odia, la añora, la borra, la desea, la mata, le grita, le llora, le canta palabras de amor ocultas en la infancia en que no podía evitar quererla como algo mas, le escupe el corazón, la obliga a olvidar.

Touka siente las manos de Ayato romper el resto de la tela.

–Tú…mocoso–habla con la voz casi extinta.

Ayato ríe, Touka cierra los ojos.

Pero él no merece anda, no es más que un bebé llorón. Un idiota que la obliga a salir de lo más profundo de ella y olvidar a…

 _(Nos volveremos a ver…Touka-chan)._

Oh.

¿A quién?

 _(Púdrete, idiota…yo quería ir contigo)._

Sí, había alguien más. Pero el placer le es tanto que está cegada de la realidad que ella tanto añoraba poseer, que ella deseaba amar _._ Y cuando se asoma, por entre las montañas de sus rechazos, ve a alguien ¡Sí! Ve a quien alguna vez la miro como a un ser humano, que la miró con un afecto que sobrepasaba al cariño defectuoso que Ayato le tiene. Un amor más libre, uno más…

Touka lanza un grito de dolor cuando las manos de su hermano se hunden en su vientre. El placer se reduce a imaginar al pequeño mocoso como a un ser que la ama por completo, y por otro lado, el querer recordar a esa voz de papel que suena en la lejanía.

– _Me está vaciando_ –piensa Touka cerrando con fuerza los ojos _–este mocoso me quiere vaciar por completo y arrastrar mis huesos por…_

Siente un dolor agudo en el pecho, y el mundo entero guarda silencio ante el sufrimiento de la mamá conejo.

–Un conejo encerrado en una jaula de aves–recita el menor y la vuelve a besar, callando sus penas.

Aves…ah, sí. Hinami había llevado una, y le había pedido que lo alimentara a pesar de que ella les tenía un miedo terrible a las aves. Pero a Touka siempre le ha gustado jugar que es valiente, y se quedó mirando al ave que se lamentaba con sus ojos de estúpido. Y se había manteniendo en silencio, y una risa amable sonaba detrás de ella y era…

–Ciento tres, hermana, ciento tres–exclama Ayato, y mientras la destruye, la ama.

Ayato quiere que ella se olvide de todo mar, de todo cielo. Que viva aferrada del placer doloroso que él le brinda.

El calor entre ellos vuelve, y no hacen más que llorar.

Pero Touka ya no está, porque…

– _Sí, sí. El ave…la máscara…el ave. Yo había bajado hasta la cocina y había varios vasos rotos, y él me miró con vergüenza y me pidió que por favor le perdonara, que él lo limpiaría. Y tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro._

Poco a poco, el dolor se va adormeciendo, y las alas en la espalda ya no le son necesarias (no es como si alguna vez haya necesitado volar). Los huesos rotos suenan como cristales frágiles, y la piel termina siendo de papel. El dolor en el cuello se va disminuyendo, y las piernas temblorosas se le duermen. Touka sonríe levemente al notar como el dolor la deja, mas el placer también lo hace. Toda la humanidad calla, dándole silencio, dándole calma para que pueda recordar.

O así lo cree.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Ayato se congela, casi en una mueca de espanto. Todo el dolor de ella ha desaparecido, y sólo queda por ver el cielo. Levanta su mano con pesadez y la mira, casi sonriendo. Un chico, sí, un chico con voz grave pero amable. Lo recuerda, está segura que es capaz de recordar, entre todas las sombras del pozo del infierno, y verlo.

Ahora Ayato se ha apartado. Touka es capaz de arrastrarse, aunque sienta el cuerpo pesado, pero el dolor ha desaparecido. Sí, una sombra que le sonreía…las imágenes se presentan vagamente. Siente la tierra pegándose a su sangre y observa el techo. La puerta trasera se cierra en un portazo y el pequeño mocoso _(¡Ayato!)_ no está.

(«Solo me queda por salir… ¡Sí! Salir. Ahora saldré, ya que el dolor ha cesado, y luego…»).

– _Una sonrisa de idiota…_ –Intenta recordar apretando la mirada, llorando–, _y el cabello negro…sí, sí. Y tenía un parche en el ojo, y me dijo que si yo moría él se pondría triste…entonces mi corazón latió muy rápido, ahora recuerdo bien. Su nombre era…_

Y cesa de respirar.

.

.


End file.
